The Life I Live
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Max and Fang are brother and sister dealing with an abusive uncle. Will they ever get away? Not sure about Fax.. Brother/Sister Fax though
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Maya's POV**

My brother and I have been living with our uncle since forever. I don't even remember why. I was about 1 year old, when our parents died. In my mom's will, she gave parental rights to her brother, our uncle, and we were given to him. But what our mom didn't know was that her brother was a beginner junkie.

Yup, our uncle does drugs...occasionally. Which is why I said beginner junkie.

But he's also abusive. You're all probably like, 'Okay, she's telling us her life story, but we know nothing about her.'

Well, my name is Maya. Not short for anything, just plain Maya. My brother picked out that name and I'm not the least bit embarrassed about it. I'm 16, have brownish eyes, platinum blonde hair with brown natural streaks, and I'm about 5'2. That's pretty much it, I guess. Oh, and I love sports. Soccer is my favorite sport. Oh, and I'm somewhat hispanic... I mean, my mom was hispanic, but I never really learned the language and I don't exactly look Hispanic.

My brother's name is Nicholas but when he was like seven, he had a habit of biting things so I called him Fang, and the name just stuck. He is almost 18. A few more months and he can legally take me. You know, away from our uncle. We look nothing alike though. He has jet black hair, obsidian eyes and olive-toned skin. He's like 5'9. Pretty much the tallest kid in our grade.

Fang won't tell me about what happened to our parents, he told me their names though. Anne and Omega. What kind of name is Omega anyway?

Our uncle's name is John. But I hate that name, so I just call him my uncle. I guess life isn't so bad though. I have Fang to protect me from most things but maybe...he can't save me from everything.

**A/N: Alright, this story went through surgery. I changed a lot of things so just enjoy it, and review por favor :) Edited on 10/22/12**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Maya's POV**

"Yo, fuckfaces. Where the hell are you?" Our uncle shouted so we could hear him from wherever we were in the house.

We raced downstairs, not even bothering to tell him about where we were. It was our secret.

I reached the bottom before Fang and saw my uncle. That bastard. Me and Fang hated him. He ruined any childhood innocence that we had. No, he did not rape us. He scared our friends away, and confined us to this house. We couldn't leave at all, well sometimes.

Fang reached the bottom and stared at our uncle with cold eyes.

"What?" Fang spat with a glare.

Our uncle reached out and grabbed Fang by the collar of his shirt, and brought him close to his face.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" He screeched angrily, while shaking Fang hard.

"Stop doing that to him!" I screamed. Fang had asthma, and that could cause an asthma attack. Fortunately, he had an inhaler...unfortunately, it was running low on whatever was in there and I doubt that our uncle will pay for a new thingy. I have no idea what that is called.

You know that metal thingy inside the inhaler? Yeah, that thing.

Anyway, our uncle stopped shaking him and sneered at me, "But you didn't say please." He said with a sick grin.

Please never works, but I tried anyway. "Please?" I said hopefully.

"Please what?" He replied in mock patience.

"Can you please stop shaking him and please put him down?"

He smiled and threw Fang at me. Fang hit me with full force and I fell, with him sprawled on top of me. My head hit the bottom step of the stairs and I felt a bump growing. Great.

"Why'd you call us down here?" I asked nicely. Well somewhat nicely, I didn't want to get the same treatment as Fang. Although, I don't have asthma.

"School starts tomorrow, we need to get new clothes and supplies and other shit like that." He says holding up our welfare and compensation checks. We got at least 4 checks a month. 2 each.

"Alright, give us ten minutes to get ready." I say rubbing my head where I got hurt. Fang is groaning while also muttering.

"Well, go!" He says and Fang and I get up real quick. We hurry up the stairs to our rooms and change. I put on a green shirt, capris with cool designs on them, and my hightop converse.

I brush through my hair, wincing at the bump on my head and I put it back into a ponytail. I put my bangs to the side of my face and then I head out of my room.

But at the same time, Fang was walking in so we bumped heads really hard, because it was so sudden and I didn't know that he was walking in so I couldn't stop in time.

"Ow!" We exclaim at the same time while clutching our heads.

"Great, two bumps in like ten minutes." I say, poking my new bump.

"Sorry," He said, already recovered. He kissed the bump on my forehead and took my other hand. "You know that I'd do anything to keep you safe, right?"

I nod and smile sadly, he was referring to our abusive uncle.

"And we _will_ get out of this mess. Just wait a few more weeks. I'll get both of us away from here." He promised, and pulled me into a hug. I started crying a little, but Fang pulled back a little and wiped them away.

"LETS GO!" Our uncle shouted. I jumped and Fang scowled.

We jogged toward the stairs and slid down the banister.

"Ready!" I said when we hit the bottom.

"Get in the car, I'll be there shortly." He said waving toward the car, then he disappeared around the corner.

I shrugged and opened the front door. Today was a beautiful day. Although it was really warm. Fang and I started walking toward the car when I spotted a moving truck across the street.

It was just pulling up. Were people moving in or were people moving out? A car then came speeding down the street and parked in the driveway of that same house. I looked at Fang but he shrugged. Guess he didn't know either.

The car doors opened and like 6 people came out. A man, a woman, and 4 kids. Well, two teenagers and 2 kids. All with strawberry blonde hair.

The teenagers looked about our age. One boy, one girl. Same with the kids but they looked years apart. Maybe 5 to 8 years apart.

I exchanged a look with Fang and he nodded. Of course, we were on the same page. We were gonna go meet the new neighbors.


End file.
